1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding machine, and more particularly to a display apparatus for the injection molding machine to display set data and molding states.
2. Description of Related Art
An injection molding machine requires a large number of molding conditions to be set for molding articles. When setting values for such numerous items of molding conditions, it is usually the case that various setting frames are displayed on the display device to allow values to be set with respect to the setting items displayed on the screen. It is also customary to detect a molded state and to cause the detected values of the respective setting items, indicative of the molded state, to be displayed on a screen of the display device.
Among such setting items, some items should preferably not be altered during the operation of the injection molding machine. In the case of performing molding operation with the use a mold having a core, for example, the core setting of the injection molding machine is set ON (core movement enabled) to allow the core of the mold to be moved (inserted or removed) in harmony with the operation of the injection molding machine so that the molding may be carried on while the movement of the core is checked.
If, however, the core setting is changed from ON (core movement enabled) to OFF (core movement disabled) during the operation of the injection molding machine, the core ceases to move in harmony with the operation of the injection molding machine, possibly causing defective molding or even damage to the mold.
Accordingly, measures have conventionally been taken to prohibit those setting items which should preferably not be altered during the operation of the injection molding machine from being changed during the operation of the machine.
In such conventional injection molding machines, if the operator tries to change the set value or set detail of a setting item that should not be altered during the operation of the machine, a message such as “Not Alterable During Operation” is displayed when the enter key is pressed following the entry of a value or the like, thus preventing the set value from being changed. Namely, the operator cannot judge by just viewing the display of the screen whether a certain setting item is alterable during operation or not. The operator is not notified that the setting item is unalterable during operation until the last stage of input operation, that is, until the message “Not Alterable During Operation” is displayed in response to the entry of a value or the like. Consequently, it is often the case that the operator tries to alter the setting items that are unalterable because the injection molding machine is in operation, which lowers operability.
A display apparatus for a molding machine is also known wherein input items and touch areas associated therewith are displayed on the display screen. With respect to those input items which do not require data entry because of set conditions, an indication showing that no data entry is required is displayed on the corresponding touch areas and also the touch contacts are logically released to prevent data entry (see JP 05-162180A).
Further, a key input device is known which is constituted by color liquid-crystal display means and transparent sheet switching input means placed thereon. When a certain mode is set, keys which can accept input data in the set mode and keys which are unable to accept input data in the set mode are displayed in different colors for easy distinction (see JP 63-196928A).
In the above conventional injection molding machine, the operator may possibly try to alter the setting items which are normally alterable but cannot be altered during the operation of the injection molding machine, and the message “Not Alterable During Operation” is not displayed until the enter key is depressed. It is therefore likely that the input operation is performed uselessly, which lowers operability.
In the display apparatus disclosed in JP 05-162180A, the indication showing that no data entry is required is displayed not depending on whether the injection molding machine is operating or not, but is displayed with respect to those items which need not be set because of other set conditions. The disclosed display apparatus is not adapted to display such an indication with respect to the items which should not be altered during the operation of the injection molding machine, and thus it is possible that the items will be mistakenly altered during operation.
The key input device disclosed in JP 63-196928A is adapted to display the input-enabled keys and the input-disabled keys in different colors, depending on the mode. Thus, the input-enabled keys and the input-disabled keys are merely color-coded, and the disclosed device is unable to indicate that certain setting items are unalterable during operation.